


Being Human

by Froggy1988



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Five Years Later, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, maybe au, maybe major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Five years ago, Chat Noir told Ladybug he could no longer be her partner, both he and Hawk Moth disappeared from Paris overnight. Though she got word about him moving around the world, solving crimes as he went, he never answered her messages.Marionette just wanted to put the past behind her when she moved to London, even though she knew that was where Chat Noir was now based. Nineteen and out on her own for the first time she was ready to see if the new city could inspire her. Without her duties of Ladybug she was hoping to concentrate fully on her course at the London College of Fashion. But, Chat Noir and Ladybug always were slaves to destiny, even reunited though, Ladybug knows that Chat Noir is keeping some deep secrets from her, secrets about who he is, or maybe, what he is.Then an old foe resurfaces…..A mature fiction, with scenes of a sexual nature and Maybe (sometimes what I’ve planned changes half way through the story)  character death, so if it’s not your thing it might be best not to read.Ladychat, Marionette X Adrian, plus all the others because THEY ARE THE SAME PEOPLE!*P.S All sex is between consenting adults because that’s the way I role.*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Being Human

Ladybug landed on a rooftop in Montparnasse, she looked up the hill at the three white domes of the Sacre-Coeur glowing in the moonlight. She thought she could see a small, crouched figure on the largest of the domes. She smiled slightly; she had been confused when she had got the message from Chat Noir asking her to meet him here. It wasn’t one of their usual places, she still felt a tinge of nerves, but seeing him made her feel better. What ever the problem was, they would handle it together, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, they had faced dozens if not hundred of villains together, there was nothing they couldn’t handle if they weren’t together. She threw her yoyo and jumped, feeling the wind blowing around her before her feet touched the slopped roof. She looked down at the dark shadow of Chat Noir, he stood up when he heard her, but didn’t turn to face her.

Ladybug started puzzled for a moment, taking in the way he was stood so still and silent looking over the city. She could see the tension in his shoulders, the ram rod straightness of his back. This wasn’t like him, Chat Noir barely ever stayed still, and he was never quiet. She felt an icy chill settle in her stomach.

“What is it Chat Noir?” She asked taking a step forwards.

His shoulder seemed to tense even more. As she came up behind him, he turned his head away from her. The only time he’d acted anything like this before was when he was mad at her for not turning up to his rooftop picnic. She stepped to the side and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Chat?”

“I did it my lady.” He said, his eyes closed now. “Paris is no longer in any danger from Hawk Moth.”

“Wait, what?” 

No part of her brain could comprehend the words that she had heard him say. His eyes opened, and somewhere underneath the green screen she swore she could see the glint of unshod tears.

“Chat, what are you talking about? Why are you upset? You can tell me, we’re a team.”

“Not anymore my lady.” He said gently brushing her hand from his shoulder.

“Chat, what are you saying, what have you done?”

“I got rid of Hawk Moth. He won’t be bothering Paris anymore, but I have to leave my Lady. I can’t be your partner anymore.”

Ladybug’s mouth went dry, her throat contracted and for a long moment she couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, the idea of losing Chat Noir, it was ridiculous. She shook her head, this wasn’t going to happen, no, it was just a little problem and they’d have it sorted out by the end of the night.

“I don’t understand. Chat, sit down, tell me everything.”

“No time. I can’t … I’m not good with goodbyes. Or maybe just not when it’s with you.” As he talked he flicked his staff and it extended.

“Wait, Chat, what...”She rushed forwards trying to catch his hand but he took a few dancing steps out of her way, and then looking at her he started walking backwards towards the ledge.

“If it’s all the same to you though, I’m keeping the miraculous. Plagg agrees.”

He turned to leave, but then paused, he glanced one more time over his shoulder at her.

“Perhaps, Ladybug, just a kiss goodbye?”

“Wait.” The jumble of confusion in her head started to make sense. Here was an explanation, at least he really wasn’t disappearing. She gave a short laugh, but she still felt like her heart was going to stop, like she would never be able to breathe again. “You had me there for a moment Kitty! Nope no kiss for you, though maybe you’ll get a golden globe for you acting ability.”

He stared at her, his face still solemn, and by the time Marionette had realized her mistake, he was just a darker shadow in the night sky, disappearing from her life forever.

***

Marionette barely lifted her head on the short walk into school. She was running late, again, but this time it wasn’t because of Ladybug, she had stepped into the shower that morning and burst into tears. She’d put a little dusting of make-up on to try and hide her paleness before heading into school.

“Marionette, good you’re here.” Miss Bustier said calmly as she walked in. “Please, take your seat, I have something to say to the class.”

“Pssst…” Alya tried to get her attention, but she avoided her gaze as she made her way to her seat.

“Class, I have some upsetting news.” Miss Bustier said. “Adrian will no longer be attending our school.”

Marionette’s head shoot up.

“Ah Man, did his Dad pull that stunt again.” Nino said with a dramatic sigh. “Don’t worry Miss. He’ll be back soon Adrian always talks him back around.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be the case this time Nino, Adrian is moving out of the country.”

“What!” Marionette didn’t realize that she was standing up till she could see that everybody was looking up at her.

“I know that this will come as a shock to you.” Miss Bustier said calmly. “I for one will miss him. It’s always harder when you don’t have a chance to say a proper goodbye to people. That’s why I think it’s important for us all to take the time to think back on all the good times that we have shared with Adrian, and write our recollections in a goodbye letter to him. I will find his new address and forward it to him.”

“Wait!” For a moment Marionette thought the word had come from her mouth, but then she realized that Chloe had also stood up. “Ridiculous utterly ridiculous, if my Adrikins were planning on moving then somebody would have told me. Our family have been friends for years. You must have got your information wrong.”

“I understand that you’re upset Chole, and it has come very suddenly. Apparently, it was a family emergency.”

“No.” Marionette shook her head. “That’s… it’s can’t… where…”

She couldn’t take this in, she couldn’t lose Adrian as well as Chat Noir. She had to go to him, she had to stop him, she had to at least say what she felt. She hadn’t been able to do that with Chat Noir, she wasn’t going to let another person who was important to her escape her life without telling him.

“MARIONETTE!”

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard Miss Bustier calling after her.

“She’s going after him.” Came the high-pitched squeal of Rose. As she headed out of the school doors, running at speeds she’d only thought possible when she was Ladybug. As she ran down the steps into the street, she saw a student she recognized from the year above jumping off his bike and rolling it over the bike bay. She made a grab for the handlebars and looked up at him.

“Emergency! I’ll bring it straight back.”

The shocked looking boy hesitated for a moment and then handed over his helmet.

“I’m late, just lock it up properly.”

“Will do!” Marionette shouted as she cycled down the street.

The mansion was dark and quiet as she pulled up to it, but she’d known from past that the house always had a bit of an unlived in look in it, it was kept so pristine and the gates were never left open. She rang the bell, waiting for the camera to appear as it did before. When it didn’t she pressed it again this time holding it in for longer. Only silence. She was jabbing at it frustratedly and shouting “Hello! Gabriel’s helper lady! I know you’re busy but I need to talk to Adrian! Hello! Answer the bell!”

As she stepped back, looking up at the forbidding gates and the dark windows beyond, trying to figure out a way into the house as Ladybug a large van pulled up on the curb beside her. A large man got out of the cab. Marionette took a startled look at him as he pulled out a large pair of keys, she looked from him to the van and saw the letters on the side spelling out ‘franc’s movers’. This was her chance, holding her hands together in a silent prayer to the universe she moved between the man and the gates, blocking his way.

“Please sir, do you know where they’re moving to? The boy is a friend of mine, and I only just found out they were moving today. Our teacher said there was a family emergency and I’m worried about him. If I could just get an idea of where I could write to him, to make sure that he’s alright.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know Miss.”  
“But, you’re moving their belongings, right?”

“ Yes, but all of it is going into storage.”  


“What?”

“We’re not moving it to another house, we’re moving it into a storage facility. So, I don’t know where they’re moving to. Usually in cases like this the family is moving abroad, and they make plans for their belongings after they’ve found a proper place to live.”  
“But, are they in there?” She asked looking over her shoulder at the dark, still house, already knowing the answer.

  
“No, they’ve already left.”  
  


She let out a little sob, taking a deep breath she looked back up at the moving man who now was giving her a sympathetic look.

“Can you not get him on his cell phone Miss?”  
“Cellphone! You are right! I should just ring his cell. “Marionette suddenly laughed. “Silly me, duh.” She said as she gave the man a smile and walked a few steps around the corner so she could ring Adrian in private.

She held her breath as she found his number in her phone and hit the ring button.

“Just tell him you love him, tell him that you don’t want him to go.” She said to herself as the phone made a strange buzzing sound. After a few moments there was three high pitched beeps and an electronic voice spoke.,

“The number you have called has not been recognized.”

Finally giving into the weak feeling in her legs she sunk to the pavement letting out a loud sob as the tears began to flow.

“They’re gone.”


End file.
